gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rumpo Custom
| related = Rumpo Campaign Rumpo Hoods Rumpo XL Paradise }} The Bravado Rumpo Custom is a vehicle that appears in the GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle appears to take a compact van body design, which has similar styling cues to the in terms of the headlights and front fascia design. The Rumpo Custom is a highly-upgraded variant of the Rumpo, which, while retaining its front fascia, the rest of the bodywork was severely changed. The Rumpo Custom features modifications similar to the Merryweather version of the Mesa, which are: a front bullbar with two flood lights and extra frames that protects the headlights, a full-size roof rack with four more flood lights with a spare tire loaded on the back, stepsides on both sides of the vehicle and a reinforced rear bumper with extra frames that protects the tailights and another spare tire mounted to the rear door, as well as a small ladder on the left. Also, the Rumpo Custom features off-road tires and an upgraded suspension system, giving it more ground clearance. The significant changes of the Rumpo Custom over the standard model is that the rear doors are replaced by a single door, in favour of two sliding doors on the sides, in a similar manner to the Minivan Custom and Moonbeam, which allow passengers to make use of full-sized weapons, such as assault rifles. In addition, the tailights are placed in a lower height, contrary to the Rumpo's tailights, which are mounted in a higher height. The vehicle features a unique engine sound and horn, as well as window sunshades on the driver and passenger windows, something not seen on the standard Rumpo. The windows are also bullet-resistant. Due to these extra modifications, the Rumpo Custom's modifications at Los Santos Customs are limited. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Rumpo Custom performs much better than the standard model, since the off-road tires, combined with its high suspension, makes it much easier to drive over uneven terrains. True to the Southern San Andreas Super Autos description, the vehicle features bullet-resistant glass panes, giving the occupants some sort of protection while inside the vehicle. A disadvantge to the Rumpo Custom is its heightened suspension; even with suspension upgrades at LSC, the Rumpo is very prone to tip over when cornering at high speed. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery RumpoCustom-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Rumpo Custom as seen on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. RumpoCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Rumpo Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased for $130,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Trivia Grand Theft Auto Online * The vehicle features a unique horn not present on any other vehicle in the game. * Unlike other vehicles with the "Custom" designation, the Rumpo Custom can be obtained "directly", without requiring the basic Rumpo. See Also *Rumpo - Standard version. *Moonbeam - Another van with sliding doors. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Custom Vehicles Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles